characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Light
"See the Light!" ~Knight Light's catcphrase. Summary Before the destruction of the Core of Light left him stranded in the Light Realm, Knight Light was the protector of the Starlight – the source of light, wisdom and vast energy in Radiant City. But an evil villain known as Luminous wanted the Starlight for himself. Without warning, Luminous attacked, and the two took to the skies in an epic battle which lasted several days. In the end, Knight Light stood victorious and Luminous was imprisoned within Sunscraper Spire so that he could no longer pose a threat to Skylands. Now with his Traptanium blade, Knight Light fights alongside the Trap Team to keep evil at bay! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C to Low 7-B Name: Knight Light Origin: Skylanders: Trap Team Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Trap Master, Light Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Flight, Light Manipulation, Skilled Swordsmanship Attack Potency: At least Town to Small City level (Can at least be scaled to the Hydra destroying the Core of Light and should be comparable to Skylanders like Eruptor, who can destroy villages; Should be superior as Trap Masters are portrayed as stronger than Core Skylanders) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Uses natural light in combat; Fought evenly against Luminous, who attacks with natural light based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be at least comparable to Lightning Rod, who can casually lift and throw a 400 ton hammer and a land whale) Striking Strength: At least Town to Small City Class Durability: At least Town to Small City level (Should be comparable to other Trap Masters, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up; Can be scaled to the Swap Force and base Kaos, who have survived Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight against Luminous for several days) Range: Extended Melee Range with scimitar, at least tens of meters with Light Up Standard Equipment: Traptanium Scimitar Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Default Abilities: ** Traptanium Scimitar: Knight Light slashes with his scimitar. He can perform a three-hit combo. ** Prismatic Pounce: Knight Light lunges forward, creating a field of Light Aura when he lands. Scimitar attacks deal more damage while standing in Light Aura. * Basic Upgrades: ** Hallowed Ground: Enemies in Light Aura move slower and deal reduced damage. ** Light Up: Knight Light creates a circle of light and can control where it goes. He can use this to levitate and damage enemies near the circle. ** Lasting Light: Light Auras last longer. ** Sharper Scimitar: Scimitar attacks deal more damage. * Scimitar Slasher: ** Ascending Strike: Scimitar attacks knock enemies into the air. ** Speed of Light: Knight Light can teleport through Light Up, dealing an upward strike. ** Spinning Slash: Knight Light charges before unleashing a 360-degree spinning attack. * Luminary of Light: ** Radiant Radius: Prismatic Pounce hits a larger area and leaves behind larger Light Auras. ** Illumination Detonation: Light Auras explode before disappearing, damaging nearby enemies. ** Flash Dash: Can perform two Prismatic Pounces in a row for a more powerful attack in which Knight Light is invulnerable while executing. * Soul Gem: ** Brilliant Blade: Scimitar attacks deal maximum damage. Fights: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skylanders Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Weapon Users